


Eenie Meenie Mine

by chey319



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chey319/pseuds/chey319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the popular guys went to a party as usual like any other weekend. His name was Dean, Dean Winchester, the most idolized guy in his school. Girls drolled over him, guys wanted to be him. He needed to get some air, so he went outside into the garden of the house when he discovers a boy crying in the opposite corner of the garden, half-dressed, and whatever he did have on, was ripped to hell.</p><p>He didn't know it then, but he'd start to come close to this shy boy, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Garden

It was a normal Saturday night, just like any other for Dean. He had been invited to a party like always, it was expected from the most popular guy at the school. He had all the girls around his finger, yet never had he had a relationship past the month mark. He just never found one who felt right.

He arrived at the party in his new set of wheels, his 1967 Chevy Impala that his dad had when he started dating his mother, and gave it to him for his 17th birthday. Everyone stared in awe as he approached the house in his new wheels.

"Nice car Dean, maybe we can test out it's durability later," the girl casually implied as she bit her lip as she did a full body-scan of Dean as he got out of the Impala.

"Ha, maybe. We'll see," Dean jokingly said, he wanted to see if anyone better made the same offer.

The music was loud, and Dean could tell as he walked in that someone definitely brought drugs from the heavy scent in the smoke swirling around him so strong he wafted it away from him. He turned to his left, and he saw the living room, filled with his friends and other people from their school. On the couch he saw head cheerleader, Brandi, making out with this guy he hadn't seen before. Must be her boyfriend she's always ranting about. Funny, we all thought she was lying through her ass, Dean thought.

He didn't reach far before being shoved towards the wall by one guy tugging another by the arm and taking him up the stairs towards the bedroom; Dean noticed the one being tugged didn't look too happy, but maybe it was just from the foul taste of the cheap beer in his other hand.

An hour or so later, Dean was getting tired of all the smoke and beer. He couldn't so much as get a glass of water without it being spiked. They had made the liquor into the ice cubes that they put in all the drinks. You could either have beer or beer-drowned punch or water. Dean hadn't noticed any of this until he became so light-headed he needed air, so he headed towards the back door, and opened it to reveal the backyard garden filled with luscious rose bushes and plenty of other flowers and shrubs. 

He planted himself on the lawn chair out by the pool lying towards the middle of the very large garden. He layed his head back and closed his eyes. Finally, some peace and quite away from those blundering idiots. Why would they smoke such strong stuff in such a confined space? Dean thought. The music began to calm down to the point that Dean couldn't hear it from the garden.

However, he did hear something else.

Someone in the garden was crying.

Dean popped open his eyes, slowly lifted his head, and looked around, eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the lighting, only the light by the door was on, but it was very dimmed. As he scanned the garden, he finally spotted a boy sitting in a corner. Dean got up from his chair.

"You okay?" he called out quietly.

No answer, he kept sobbing. 

Dean approached him. As he did, he realized something. He only had his boxers and his shirt was unbuttoned to the point that his shoulder crept out of the corner of the shirt. Other than the lack of clothes, something was wrong with what he did have on; they were pretty shredded. It looked like some rabid animal tried to rip them off of him.

The boy's head bobbed with the rhythm of his tears and was buried in his hands.

Dean awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to say. The boy at his feet kept weeping. Dean kneeled down to his level, his eyes never left the boy.

"Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong, what happened?" Dean asked sympathetically

The boy looked up right into Dean's eyes, his face full of tears, his entire face flushed red. It was the boy Dean saw earlier when he first arrived, the one being dragged towards the bedrooms beer in hand.

"Hey there, is everything okay?" Dean pushed for an answer, hoping to help him. He hated seeing people cry, despite the fact that he was the heart-breaker at his school. 

"N-n-no," the boy whimpered to get out while catching his breath.

"You sure? People don't usually cry over nothing. What's wrong?" Dean was very persistent and stubborn at this point.

"My f-f-friend g-got me d-drunk and tried t-to have s-se-sex with m-me," the boy huffed, "I didn't w-want to. H-he tried to f-fo-force me."

"Your friend? You mean the one that took you upstairs earlier?" Dean questioned.

The boy nodded.

That explains why he's half-dressed. Still kind of fuzzy as to how what he is wearing got ripped up, but I'd rather not ask him. Dean thought.

Dean raised his arm and slowly patted the boy's shoulder.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Dean offered.

Again, the boy nodded.

Dean slowly got up and held out his hand to offer to help him out. He gladly took his hand and pulled himself from the garden ground.

"Good. Now, what's your name?" Dean began to further question, trying to get his mind of of what ever just happened to the poor kid.

"My-my name is C-c-castiel. People c-call me Cas." the boy released while rubbing his eye with his shirt sleeve, trying to get off the tears from his flushed face.


	2. The First Night

The drive was very silent. The only few spoken words were by Cas, giving simple directions.

When they finally arrived at his house, there were no cars in the driveway.

"No one home?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel shook his head shyly. 

"Are you going to be okay?"

Again, Castiel shook his head shyly.

Dean didn't know what to do.

"Would you... uhmm, like me to stay for a while? For some company?"

Castiel slightly smiled while looking down. He look towards Dean. "Are you sure? How would everyone react if they found out that you, Dean Winchester, popular boy, was hanging out with an outcast like me?"

Dean was shocked. Did he really just saw that? Does everyone think I'm this shallow or something? Is that how everyone sees me? he thought.

"I don't give a shit what they say. I want to make sure you're okay. I'll stay as long as you want, as long as you need me." Dean offered.

Castiel sighed and threw his head back on the car seat "Okay, if you insist on staying, it should e fine. Let's go."

Castiel led Dean up to the front door and Dean stared out into the yard while Castiel fumbled with his keys and finally unlocked the door.

Cas flipped the lights in the main hall and took off his shoes. "Make yourself comfortable." he said as he left the room.

Dean didn't know what to do. Make myself comfortable? I barely know this kid, yet somehow he knows me. Does he go to my school? I've never noticed him. he thought. He wandered around and after a while, he heard a door open behind him further down the hall. He turned to find Cas, wrapped within a towel.

"Sorry, I decided to take a shower," Cas puffed as he was using a towel to dry his hair, "Probably should have told you."

"Oh, it's not problem." Dean said with a slight smile trying to not make Cas feel bad, even though he thought it would've been nice to be informed.

As Dean was glancing up and down his long, smooth, now glistening from the water and steam, skin of Cas, he cocked his head to the side and squinted slightly as he brought his eyes upon cuts on his arm. Rather deep cuts, in fact. I guess he hadn't noticed it because of the colored shirt Cas was wearing, not to mention it was pretty late and the sun had taken a dive many hours before they even left the party.

Cas had noticed Dean starting to look at his arm, and as he looked down to wrap his arm in a towel he used for his hair, he sighed "He wouldn't let go. He was content with having his way. I don't know why I let it get this bad..." Cas lowered his head. "It is surprisingly painful under the hot fumes and waters of my shower, I guess I wasn't thinking about it." Cas chuckled, the thought of how he could forget about such a wound amused him. He looked at Dean with a smile. "Next time, I guess I'll just have to have someone hop in their with me and help me won't I?" he asked, flashing Dean a wink before he went to his room to change.

Dean looked around before finally settling himself down onto a plush blue couch sitting in the lounge area. When Cas appeared again, Dean couldn't stop staring. He barely knew this guy, actually, he didn't, he just saved him, yet he was totally comfortable around Dean in just sweatpants. His body still glistened, still slightly damp. He looks so beautiful. I mean, uh, what? I didn't just say that. I barely know him and I'm positive that I'm straight. But, wait, didn't he hit on me earlier? Dean thought. Suddenly the situation changed and he shifted awkwardly in seat on the couch.

Cas came and sat next to him on the couch so close that Dean could smell his hair and his freshly glazed cologne. Cologne? This late at night? Why? Dean questioned himself. While Dean tried to assess the situation, Cas flipped through the channels on the flat screen on the wall adjacent of them. He finally stopped when he found a horror movie playing. It was only five minutes into it, and it was Cas' favorite horror flick.

Cas leaned back on the couch, and Dean tried to pay more attention to the TV than what seem to be the glowing angel next to him on this now slightly damp blue couch. 

The movie only had about 20 minutes left when Dean felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to find Cas passed out and leaning on Dean comfortably for support. Dean didn't want to shift himself much, so he watched the rest of the movie, then decided to carry Cas to his bed and then head home. 

Dean adjusted his hands so they would glide Cas' head slowly and lightly to the couch cushion. When he succeeding in not managing to wake Cas so far, Dean went to lift him and - surprising - he was a lot lighter than he thought Cas would be. 

He wandered for a short time before finding the right bedroom. He placed the boy on the bed, and pulled the covers over him. Dean turned to leave, when he felt something reach out and pull at his arm.

Cas' eyes slightly crept open to spot Dean, and -at this point, Dean thought he was tipsy or something- he whispered "Can you lay here with me? I'd feel safer with big, strong Dean Winchester watching over me." 

"Uhmm, sure." Dean choked. 

And with that, as Cas felt Dean's body easing onto the other side of his bed, he smiled as his eyes drooped down and he fell asleep, after backing up to the point that he could feel Dean's warmth emitting from his body.


	3. Breakfast

The sun rose over the hill as Dean opened his eyes. He didn't remember going to sleep.

The first thing he noticed was bright blue and a warm smile. Cas was staring at him, and after taking a sip of coffee, he spoke calmly yet warm "Hey, angel. Thank you for watching over me last night, I appreciate it. I don't know if I would've made it through the night."

When Dean opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. His throat was so dry.

"Oh, how rude of me. Would you like breakfast, perhaps even some coffee?" Cas offered.

Dean slightly nodded as he rolled out of the bed, rubbing his eyes and when he opened them again, Cas was still standing there.

"Come on silly, I need to know what you want before I make you something!" Cas stated as he grabbed Dean's wrist - much like he had when he had asked Dean to stay with him - and led him to the kitchen and sat him down in a stool at the counter of the kitchen.

Cas, within a couple of minutes, had whipped up a little something-something for Dean's breakfast - some eggs, bacon, and a couple of pancakes. Dean grunted with approval as he took the first bite.

When Dean was done, he looked up and Cas was looking at him quite blankly. He asked what was with the stare.

"Its just- ... why did you save me? You couldv'e just as easily left me there in the garden. Heck, you could've just gone inside, pretend like you didn't see anything. So why didn't you?" Cas pondered.

"Well... uhmm- I just don't like seeing people cry, and you looked like you could use some help, some comfort, something..." Dean looked at his empty plate.

He felt warmth enclose around him as Cas came up behind him and hugged.

"Well, thank you." he whispered in Dean's ear.

When he didn't feel Cas releasing him from their embrace, Dean shifted in his seat. Then, he felt soft lips caress the skin of his neck. He stepped away quickly. 

"Hey! What was that?" Dean puffed.

Cas looked down at the floor. His smile was quickly faded as the signals came clear to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to show my appreciation."

Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Really, don't worry about it." Dean smiled as Cas looked up into his green orbs.

He nodded and walked back over towards the table to gather dishes. As Cas continued to clean up, Dean came up to him and turned him around to face him, and forced his lips onto Cas' soft ones.

When he pulled away, Castiel looked surprised. 

"I thought you didn't give those signals." Castiel questioned as he cocked his head.

Dean smiled, and grabbed his jacket from the table. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and pulled a pen off the counter.

"It was to say goodbye. I'll see you around, Castiel." Dean winked as he put the paper on the table and walked out the door.

After Dean left, Cas scrambled over to the paper sprawled on the table, and made out Dean's number. He smiled as he folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.


	4. The Satanic Sacrifice of Life That is School

Uhmm.... so I hadn't really planned on continuing this story but even with the two comments i read, it motivated me to update. Btw, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Also, starting in this chapter, I was thinking that instead of kinda doing a third person narration i could do P.O.V.'s of Dean and Cas? I don't know and I'm kinda rambling at this point so we'll see how this chapter goes and so if u have any suggestions or helpful criticism, please comment. It's very appreciative! c:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's P.O.V.

As I went along with my classes as I usually do when I go to school, I hadn't realized how much I see Cas pop up everywhere. I mean, he is apparently in 3 of my classes! And I only met him, what, Sunday night? 

I walked into math - my first period class - and sat down in my usual seat in the back. My teacher doesn't really pay much attention to the class so we can basically sit where ever and she won't say a thing. I always got there early, so I had first pick. Usually I sat near the same people; Jo to my left and Ash to my right or other times he'd have to sit on the other side of Jo when his seat had been taken by one of my other buddies. However, today was different. When I heard a rustling and a chair lightly scraping the floor as someone scooted into it, I turned my head and smiled hoping to start up some chat with my bud about the latest football game or something of that sort. It wasn't one of my friends or Jo or Ash, but rather, a set of sparkling blue eyes and a thin boy in a trench coat with dark rustled hair.

I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"Cas?" I asked

"Yes, Dean?" he perked up a little smile when I spoke his name.

Cas' P.O.V.

 

I never particularly liked my name, but when Dean spoke it in his raspy voice it made my heart flutter. 

"Yes, Dean?" I beamed with a little grin.

"Uhmm, since when have you been in this class?" he questioned. 

"Since the beginning of school silly. I thought it'd be okay if I sat back here with you for today?" I questioned as his words made me feel unwelcome and slightly unwanted.

Dean's P.O.V.

His smile began to fade somewhat when he questioned if I approved his presence. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want him near me, it's just... I never really noticed him in here before. Not anywhere really, that is, until that night in the garden.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just curious is all. Didn't realize you were in this class. Seems I never pay attention in this class," I joked, trying to relieve the tension that was slowly building up as more people walked in and took their seats - one of them being my friend that usually sits next to me as he puzzled as to who was in his normal seat.

The teacher, Ms. Wafton, walked in and announced for us to get out our notebooks and things and began class. Since I already had out everything I needed(being the first one there and all) I watched as Castiel leaned over to retrieve his notebook and pen from his bookbag. I found myself staring at the newly exposed skin poking out of the bottom of his shirt. I noticed red marks and scratches etches into his skin.

Cas came back up and put his things on his desk while I was still examining his side, and when he looked over at me, I caught his eyes and immediately looked forward at the board. Still, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him self-consciously pull down his shirt over the newly exposed skin and shift in his seat as he opened to a new clean page in his notebook.

*Sorry for the really short update but its 1am here and I'm tired and kinda had writer's block so please have mercy on me. Helpful criticisms and other such things are always welcome in the comments. Thank everyone who has read this and even more thanks to those who have stayed along even after the long wait for the update c: *


	5. Am I Straight?

Cas' P.O.V.

Oh, god. Did he see? Who am I kidding, of course he saw! Why else would he look away so awkwardly when I saw him peeping in math? Cas pondered as he sat in Spanish, only two seats behind Dean. He knew he saw his scars, and he didn't want to know what he thought. He's probably disgusted with me. I don't blame him. After all, he looked so confused in math, not even acknowledging that I was in his class. He sighed. Why do I even try? He's Dean - freaking - Winchester, he doesn't care about me. He's too busy drowning himself in woman. 

He thought back to the warm kiss shared between them in his kitchen just a few days ago. That probably didn't mean anything. He's a pleaser, that's all it was. Just to make sure I didn't mention our night together. He isn't gay. He doesn't play for my team.

Just as quickly as I went into them, I was pulled from my thoughts as my teacher hovered over my desk giving me a disapproving look. "Debes prestar atención," (you should pay attention) she spat with a harsh tone.

I nodded. "Mis disculpas." (My apologies)

As she walked away, back towards the front of the classroom, I caught a glimpse of two pure green orbs.

Dean's P.O.V.

My eyes quickly darted away from a pair of blue ones and straight to the board.

Fuck, he saw me. Wait, why do I even care? We kissed, and it was nothing more. But... why can't I stop thinking about it. Not only about the kiss, but about him in general. Those eyes, that hair, I just want to tug at it--- no. Stop. I am straight. I enjoy woman. What is up with me lately?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*later in the day* (still Dean's p.o.v.)

I rushed from my last class and towards my locker. I needed to get home and think. I opened it and just pelted my books in there one by one and grabbed the two or three that I needed, but it was too late. I went to shut my locker and there he was. Castiel.

"Hey," he cooed sweetly.

"Uhmm... hi," I felt my eyes grow wide as he neared me.

"Look, I know you saw earlier today. It seems you've been ignoring me, so I just wanted to saw that that's fine. You probably think I'm revolting, so I'll just be out of your hair. No need to--" he spoke lightly before I cut him off.

"What? Look, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just... I've been trying to clear my mind. I mean, after... that night at your house, I don't know... it just... I'm not sure how I feel about it. And, yes, I did see, but I don't find you revolting. I understand what it's like, and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I left my number for a reason. Whenever, and I do mean whenever you need to talk, just call me." I half-spoke, half-whispered.

Cas looked towards the ground for a while then back up at me. "Thank you, Dean. Really," he spoke softly, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort. "No problem, man. Just come to me for anything, and I'll be there. I promise. See you around?" I gave him a little smile.

He looked me in the eyes and nodded, then went on looking at the ground before turning away and walking off.

 

*Since I haven't really updated since I first started the story, I thought I'd go ahead and make two updates. Please comment what you think and some improvements, I appreciate it alot! Thank everyone for reading c: *


	6. What Now?

Cas' P.O.V.

Did I really just? Cas pondered as he placed his phone on the small rounded bed side table. I just asked a boy to come over to my house tonight. Not only just a boy, but Dean. 

Cas stared up at the ceiling with widened eyes, fright and surprised swirling together as one in his electric blue eyes. He sat up and rested against the headboard, then went to rest his face in his hands. What is they find out? Worse, what if... he finds out? Cas was referring to his family of homophobes, besides Anna and Gabe, and well, Lucifer was more than disgusted with it. Micheal was only slightly better, but seeing as he moved out for college, Castiel wasn't concerned about what he thought anymore.

Just as Cas was about to sob, Anna came knocking on his door. "Can I come in, Cassie?"

Cas nodded, although he gave her a look for using that horrid nickname he hated so. It was the nickname given to him by his most terrifying abuser, Crowley. Aww, look. I think Cassie has a crush on me. What a little faggot. His harsh words rang in Cas' mind as he replayed the horrid memory from days before when he brushed past him to get to his locker. He shook the thoughts when he felt Anna sit down on the opposite side of the bed.

She placed her hand on his knee in comfort and looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. "Cas, are you okay? Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" she trembled.

Cas looked up at her, face flushed similarly to the night in the garden. "No, I'm fine. I can handle being by myself. I actually invited a friend over so..," Cas looked down at his lap as a smile along with a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Anna scooted over towards him until she was sitting across from him, their criss-crossed legs touching at the knees. She looked up at him excitedly before she spoke, "Who? Oh my gosh, I see that blush! Do you like him? What's his name? Is he cute? Cas, you have to tell me!"

Cas looked up at her. He always liked this, and he was going to miss it when she moved off to college next year. He still had Gabe, but his brother didn't exactly relish discussing Cas' boy crushes, though he didn't mind that he had them. Of course Naomi and Lucifer were out of the question, so she was really all he had for these kinds of talks.

"His name is Dean. I guess you could say he's rather attractive. But yea, I invited him over tonight. So, don't worry about me. In fact, you need to go! Don't want to be late for your date with Adam, do you?" Cas joked as he scooted his sister out of the door.

She was about to leave when she turned around. "Cas?" she questioned.

"Hmm?" he acknowledged with a smile

"You be sure to tell me if anything happens with this boy, you got me?" she said sarcastically sternly, wagging her finger as Noami did when she bossed us around.

"You got it," Castiel laughed, "and the same goes for you, young lady." He mimicked the same gesture.

Anna nodded approvingly before getting into her car, and waving as she rolled down the street in front of the house.

Cas shut the front door and when he was sure she was gone, she leaned his back against the door and slid until he was sitting on the floor. 

Now, just have to get ready and wait it out until Dean gets here.

Dean's P.O.V.

 

Dean ran his hand through his hair. Balls, he thought to himself. He hadn't had nearly enough time to think things through before Cas had called him about coming over. He closed his eyes with his hand still rustling his short dark blonde hair, sliding his phone into his jean pocket.

"Where are you going?" Sam questioned him as Dean grabbed his usual brown leather jacket and rushed out of his room.

"Going out to think and what not. Did you want something? Or to come with? We could grab lunch or something," Dean offered as he didn't see Sam doing anything that he'd call important, but rather watching cartoons as usual.

Sam shrugged as he clicked off the T.V. and climbed off the couch and grabbed his jacket by the door and carelessly threw his shoes on.

"Good," Dean chimed as he held the door for Sammy, and ruffled his hair when he walked through the door.

"Hey!" Sam whined, as he tried to fix his hair.

"Don't worry, Sammy. You look fine!" Dean laughed as he locked the door.

They crawled into the Impala and set out for the day.

 

Cas' P.O.V.

Cas lazily rubbed his body and ran his fingers along his scalp while he was in the shower. He had his phone sitting outside of the shower, and he grabbed his body wash bottle and began to sing into it loudly.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever HIGHHHERRRR, but i flew too highhhh!" Cas sang into the bottle.

(Guys, as I was trying to type that, my mom is downstairs blaring her 80s/90s pandora station, and "don't stop believing" came on. I was torn between which one I should've made Cas sing. Anyway, back to the story.)

Just as he got to the chorus, a loud knock interrupted his personal little concert.

"Hey, Cas, I know you are really into that shower, but I have to use the bathroom, so if you don't hurry up, I'm coming in," Gabe called over the music.

"Need to pay to see the show, Gabe!" Cas jokingly stated.

As the song ended, he stopped his concert and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. When he opened the door to the bathroom, Gabe almost knocked him over as he rushed in and slammed the door, almost catching Cas' towel in the door.

Cas walked off to his room, earning a disgusted look from Lucifer as he passed by his open door.

Once he reached his own room, he dressed himself in some acid washed jeans and his favorite FOB shirt. His friend dragged him along to their concert with another band, Panic at the Disco, he believed the name of the other band was. He kept going on and on about how it was their first concert since their hiatus ended. Castiel was skeptical, but let himself be dragged along, and he actually rather enjoyed himself.

He glanced over at his clock. "Shit," he muttered to himself, seeing as how he had less than an hour before Dean was supposedly showing up at his door and his room was still an absolute mess, and worse, his brother was still here. Cas felt his face begin to burn red hot.

What will Lucifer say when he sees Dean with me in my room? I really don't need this to get around the school. I dont think Dean will want to talk to me if my idiot brother starts--

His thoughts were cut off by Gabe passing down the corridor by his room. He sprinted to his bedroom door and grabbed his little brother's arm gently. 

"Geez, Cas. What's up?" Gabe grunted as he pulled his arm from Cas.

"Is Lucifer here?" Cas questioned, hoping the answer to be no.

"Naw, he left a couple minutes ago actually. Said he'd be back tomorrow sometime." Gabe shrugged.

Cas nodded and went back to his room as a tidal wave of relief washed over him.

~~~~~~

Soon enough, Cas heard the doorbell rang. Gabe answered the door, seeing as he was on his way out anyway, to go hang with his girlfriend, Meg. "Hey, Cas is up in his room," was all Gabe managed to say before letting Dean in and then quickly exiting.

As he was picking up some of his clothes, he heard the springs in his mattress ping and he turned around to see a gorgeous muscled man with green eyes stretched across his bed.

Oh god, he came. What now? Cas shockingly thought as he scanned the man up and down and thought of desires that he'd never admit to if Dean asked.

 

**Okay guys, another update as I somewhat promised. This one actually turned out rather long. Anyway, tell me if I should include some awkward gay love in the next chapter or kinda prolong their love and what not, rather than just rushing each others lips on the other's. Please comment your input and criticisms. Thank everyone for reading, I REALLY appreciate it!*

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	7. Long Brown Hair

Please forgive me, but it was requested that I add some Sabriel and so that is what I shall do. This will be rather short, a filler where Sam and Gabe meet, and after I upload this, I'll go to work on resuming Cas' and Dean's little date or whatever :3 Thanks for bearing with me everyone!

 

Sam's P.O.V.

After Dean left, Sam decided to go out for a walk. His dad wasn't home, as he rarely was, and it was usually Bobby who watched over them, but the two of them were out of town. Dean would be very against it, but he wasn't home at the moment either and cartoons could only entertain him for so long. A short while before the sun was to set, he strolled through the door and out into the street.

They had just recently moved in, they got there the day before school started, but Sam never got to go out. He looked up and down the street hoping something would catch his eye and choose which path he would take. He decided to head left (Snake says always go left c: ) 

Soon, the sun went down. It dropped, maybe 1 or 2 degrees, but still fairly warm. Warm enough for him to go out without a jacket, anyway. He kept going along the sidewalk, occasionally coming across one of the streetlights that were spread out fairly along the street.

Gabe's P.O.V.

After rushing out of the house, Gabe didn't know where to go or what to do with himself. He had broke up with Meg the other day, but didn't bother tell anyone. He'd rather not but a damper on anyone's plans, so he kept to himself, as he usually did. plus, he had the room in between Lucifer and Castiel, and he thought that if Castiel was even half as loud and desperate as Lucifer, he'd much rather wander around pointlessly for a couple hours.

He thought about going home when he noticed something in the far distance. Though he couldn't see a figure, he could see a shadow etched along the sidewalk under the dim streetlamp. Soon enough, a rather tall dark figure came into view. Gabe was almost about to turn around and sprint away when he realized who it was.

Gabe waited out a little longer until he was sure before he spoke.

"Sam?" he puffed into the air.

"Who's there?" was the response.

"Sam, it's me. Well, actually, you don't know me, but I'm in a couple of your classes. My name's Gabriel," Gabe cooed, trying not to frighten the other boy or come off creepy.

Sam stepped into the light under the streetlamp and squinted.

"Yea, it is. Hey man, what's up?" Sam spoke after he reassured himself that is was indeed Gabe.

"I mean, pretty good, yourself? What are you doing out this late?" Gabe questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sam smirked.

"True, you could, but I asked first," Gabe retorted.

Sam simply shrugged. "Just needed to get out, ya know?"

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Same here."

Gabe looked around with squinted eyes before spotting some flashing lights.

"Hey, if we're both out here doing whatever, why don't we go to that arcade over there? It just so happens that I have a high score on the Dance Dance Revolution," Gabe suggested.

Sam chuckled. "Ha, we'll see about that," Sam challenged as he walked out towards the only light building for what seemed like miles.

Gabe couldn't help but find himself glance over the entire backside of the taller boy with the same long brown hair as him. He found himself staring at his ass. Oh, that's pretty nice for a white boy... Wait, NO. GABE. STOP.

Sam turned around and glanced at Gabe, who was still standing near the light. "Hey, you coming, are do I have to dance all by myself?" Sam inquired. 

Gabe quickly glanced back up when Sam noticed he wasn't following him. He began to slightly jog to where Sam was now standing. "Yea, man. I was just taking in the scenery, you know. It's a great night," he didn't exactly lie, but he wasn't going admit what he meant by scenery. 

Sam smirked. "Yea, I noticed."


	8. Movie Night

Cas' P.O.V.

Castiel stared undeniably at the beautiful man sprawled on his bed. When Dean peeked open his eyes, he caught Cas in the act and smirked, shutting his eyes.

"You just gonna stare, our are we actually going to do something?" Dean smirked.

Cas blinked. Then blinked again. He began to blush as he thought of the something he wanted to do, and it was laying on his bed. What did he mean something. He certainly wasn't giving off that vibe so Castiel felt a little uncomfortable.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up, coming to Cas' aid. "I didn't mean like that, Cas," Dean explained, seeing the blush that had painted itself upon Castiel's cheeks.

"Oh, uhmm, yea, I know. I was just thinking is all..." Cas stuttered.

"Mhmm, sure. Don't you have like, some big collection of movies downstairs. I remember seeing them the first time I came over here," Dean casually mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. You can go pick since you know where they are and I'll go and make the popcorn!" Cas chirped as he bounced from the room, glad to escape the awkward tension that was heavy in the air of his room. 

Dean's P.O.V.

Dean grunted as he rolled over. "Okay, yea, sure," he mumbled as he swung himself around so his feet touched the floor, then slowly lifted himself from the bed and exited the room.

He walked into the living room and opened up the cabinet under the flat screen in the living room. God, how many DVD's can these people own? Dean was astonished as he saw pile after pile of DVD's. They had classics, like True Grit, and then they had more recent stuff, like Batman.

Dean found the first movie of the night just as Cas strolled into the room. "So, what'd you pick?" he asked as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I thought we'd start off the night with Batman. Is that okay with you?" Dean gave a question as his answer.

Castiel nodded as he placed himself in the dead-center of the couch, forcing Dean to sit rather close to him, and their thighs were pressed up against each other's, and he saw Castiel's face start to flush red. He looks so adorable like that. Wait, why did I say that? Dean darted his eyes to the screen, but he could still feel the tension pulling at him in every direction, so he did what Dean does best; make an joke.

"Hey Cas?" Dean smirked as he looked over in his direction, Cas' cheeks stuffed with popcorn, giving him the look of a chipmunk. Goddamn it, stop being cute for 10 seconds.

"hmm?" Cas hummed in reply as he swallowed the popcorn in his mouth.

"Why do I call my dick Batman?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Uhmm, I don't know. That seems like an inappropriate name for someone's genitals." Cas added.

Even when he's nerdy, he's still so adorable. "Because bitches love when the Dark Knight Rises." Dean joked.

Cas laughed so hard that the popcorn in his mouth came out and landed on his lip, stuck there by the saliva.

"Uhmm, Cas.. you got a little, something..." Dean gesture towards his own lips.

Cas wiped the corner of his mouth, only moving the popcorn to his cheek.

"No, its...." Dean again, gestured to his own cheek.

Cas tried to rub it off, but to no avail.

Dean laughed, "Cas, how have you not gotten it yet?"

"Stop laughing! Get it off," Cas fake-pouted.

"Sometimes I just think you're a baby in a trench coat," Dean chuckled as he leaned forward to help Cas with the food sticking to his face. He could feel Cas' eyes on him, as their faces were just inches from each other's.

"No I'm not," Cas whined.

After Dean rested back in his position before incident, he noticed that the movie was already ten minutes in. He turned to Cas and ruffled his hair. "It's okay, I think babies are cute," Dean commented with a smile.

Wait. Why did I just tell him that. Oh god, this is bad. Why is this so awkward?

He immediately looked fowrard and tried not to seem too suspicious or un-nerved.

Cas' P.O.V.

Cas felt his cheeks flush red once again that night when Dean called him cute.

I think babies are cute. The words still circled throughout his head even though they didn't talk throughout the entire movie after that comment.

After the movie was over, they watched 3 others. They chose some of the weirdest selections and didn't know why. They chose Flubber, followed by Insidious, and finally ended with Mean Girls.

Cas yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes, "I'm sleepy."

"Boo, you whore," Dean retorted.

Cas shot him an are-you-fucking-serious look, though it was impressive that he could pull it off because of the tiredness etched onto his facial features.

"I'm actually tired too," Dean tried to state, but was interrupted by his own yawn.

Cas scratched his head groggily,"I'll take the couch. You can go to my room for the bed," Castiel offered.

"No way, it's your house. You take the bed," Dean replied.

"Exactly, it's my house, so I decide where to sleep, and you sir, will be taking the bed," Castiel retorted.

"I will sleep on the floor before I left you sleep on the couch in your own house," Dean stated.

"Dean, I'm too tired to fight. Either I sleep on the couch or we share the bed," Castiel gave his last say in the matter.

"Ugh, fine," Dean sighed, being too sleepy to fight as well.

The two teens made their way down the hall to the bedroom, wobbling back and forth between the two walls, as it was 4a.m. and they were exhausted beyond all belief. After what seemed like forever, they finally got to the room. Dean simply walked up to the bed, and fell straight onto it. Cas looked at him and yawned. He slid into the bed next to him, pulling the covers over them. As he looked over, he realized that Dean was out cold. What he hadn't realized until now was how small his bed was, as he felt Dean's entire body pressed to his.

He rolled on his side, back facing Dean, and his eyes began to droop. Almost a minute later, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a warm, toned chest. Dean must be a cuddler, Cas thought as he was wrapped in the other boy's unconscious embrace. As Dean nuzzled his face into Cas' neck, his eyes widened. Tonight is going to be a long night.


	9. Talks and What-not

Cas' P.O.V.

Castiel was the first one awake. He tried to roll over, forgetting what was wrapped around him, and found himself stuck to the position he woke up in. He strained to see the doorway as he had a girly snicker coming from the hallway.

Soon after it faded, he heard footsteps in the hallway. Since he couldn't move anyway, he decided to just sit there in the warm embrace, even though he didn't necessarily mind. Too soon then what he had hoped for, he heard grunting and the face nuzzled in his neck moved around.

"Good morning," Castiel cooed to the awakening boy engulfing him with his warmth.

Dean shifted in the bed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Mmmph," was all Castiel heard in response.

Castiel smirked as he got up. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. When he came back, he noticed Dean was standing wearily next to the bed, lazily pulling on his jacket.

"Off so soon?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Yea, I have to get back to my baby brother," Dean grunted as he shuffled towards the door, trying to pull on his shoes as he stepped.

"Oh!" Castiel said shockingly, "That reminds me! I never saw Gabe come home last night. I should probably ask around for him."

Dean simply nodded as he kept on his way towards the door and simply waved to Castiel as he turned, shutting the door as he traveled out.

Sam's P.O.V.

When Sam woke up, it took him a minute before he fully acknowledged the situation. Sam had been laid across the couch, and Gabe had been sitting with his back against the couch, and his head was thrown back in unconsciousness and it was resting on Sam's thighs. Sam didn't want to shift and disrupt the flow of warmth from the body against his own. He didn't know why, but he rather enjoyed the feeling.

Noticing the time, he figured Dean would be home any minute so he lightly ran his hand through the hair of the boy on the floor.

"Hey, good morning Gabe," Sam whispered gently.

Gabe purred against his touch and turned to look at him.

"Morning," Gabe answered as he yawned and then smiled as Sam still had his hand in Gabe's hair.

Noticing this himself, Sam pulled his hand back. Gabe frowned at the loss of touch and began to get up.

Gabe's P.O.V.

As Gabe got up, he realized how close he was to Sam's face. More importantly, his lips. Just one touch... Gabe leaned into his lips slowly, and eyes closing as he did. He was surprised. Sam didn't move a single muscle. No tensing, nothing. After a second or two, Gabe pulled back and looked at Sam with a mixture or fright and sadness. 

"Oh, I'm... sorry," Gabe muttered as he backed away.

Sam looked so afraid and shocked. He didn't know how to reply, so he simply stayed silent as Gabe gathered his things and stumbled out of the door in embarrassment.

Of course, to his luck, he ran into Dean as he exited the house.

Dean's P.O.V.

Well, found Cas' brother, Dean noted to himself as he walked into the living room. He felt a tidal wave of worry as he walked in to see his brother stone still on the couch staring at the blank t.v. with fright-widened eyes. Quickly, he rushed over to his baby brother and knelt in front of him.

"Sam, what's wrong? You look like you've watched someone die over and over again," Dean asked.

His brother's eyes slowly moved to look into his. "Gabe...." Sam started.

"Gabe.. what?" Dean began to further question his younger brother.

"He..." Sam ran his fingers slowly over his lips, "He kissed me."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he just... "And.... then what happened?"

"He just left. I didn't even have time to register what happened.'

"Well, have you have time to think about it?" Dean stitched his brows in confusion.

"Uhmm, I´m not sure. Would you mind asking Cas for his number?" Sammy asked with his famous puppy dog eyes.

Dean got off the ground, ruffling Sam's hair. "Sure thing Sammy!" he cheered, knowing his brother was going to be okay.

Cas' P.O.V.

Cas shut the door and watched the window for a few minutes as Dean drove off down the street and it wasn't until after he was out of sight that he heard the girly giggle from earlier. He turned around to have Anna extremely close, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"So? That was Dean?" Anna stated it rather than asked.

Cas felt his blush and looked towards the ground and smiled. "Yea..." Cas chuckled to himself, he just really loved that name. And his body Cas quickly added in his head.

Anna did that not-too-shabby look, then asked all these questions. Like "Do you like him?" and "Have you kissed him yet?" to which all of the answers were yes. Or at least, most definitely to the second one. He wasn't too sure about the first one, but he was leaning more towards 'yes'.

Finally, after the interrogation, Cas crept off to his room and tried to pick it up. It wasn't long before he saw Gabe speed by his room. He decided to ask him where he was last night.

"Hey Gabe," Cas greeted as he peeked his head in through the doorway.

"Uhh, hey, Cas," Gabe played with his hands nervously.

Castiel set a gaze of concern upon his baby brother. "You okay? You seem... shaky."

"Yea, I... actually - can I ask you something?" Gabe finally managed to look up from the floor and his eyes landed upon Cas'.

Castiel gestured his hand like 'go on' and sat at the end of the bed.

"Well, uhmm.... how... how did you know you... liked boys?" Gabe asked, not daring to make any eye contact with his brother.

Castiel was taken aback by the question, then when he calmed down, he finally answered, "Well, honestly, girls just never interested me. I kissed one and it just didn't give me anything, but then when a boy kissed me, I don't know, it just felt... different."

Gabe nodded and continued his staring contest with the floor.

"Why? Does this have to do with why you were out last night? Were you with a boy?" Castiel added.

When Gabriel finally looked up, all he did was nod.

"Gabe! Who was it?" Castiel poked.

"It... It was Sam," Gabriel smiled to himself at the mere mention of the boy's name.

Castiel smiled and hugged his brother. " I saw that smile, and I just want you to know that whatever it is that you decide or whoever you decide, I will always love you, brother."

Gabriel hugged him back, "Thank you, Castiel."

Cas pulled back cheerily and winked at his brother before leaving.

"Don't you dare tell Anna!" Castiel heard Gabe shout down the hall.

Castiel threw his hand up and said, "No promises baby brother," he joked before turning into his room.

When he laid back down on his own bed, he looked over at his phone. He squinted at the lit screen as he read his new text message. 

Dean: Hey, this may sound weird, but Sammy asked for Gabe's number. Would he mind if you gave it me for him?

Castiel smiled at himself.

Castiel: No, I'm pretty sure he's 100% with that.

Castiel replied with that along with Gabe's number.

Dean: Thanks, Cas. Oh, and btw, did you maybe want to go to the arcade with me and Sammy tomorrow? c;

Castiel felt himself blush when he got to the end of the text.

Castiel: Sure, is it okay if I let Gabe tag along?

 

It was a much longer wait for the response.

Dean: Yea, Sammy says he's fine with that. See you tomorrow Cas (;

Castiel: You too, goodnight.

Castiel felt his heart flutter as he held his phone to his chest and then smiled. Afterwards, he put his phone back on the table and changed out into just some sweatpants and crawled under the covers on his bed. His smile was on his face the whole time and stayed etched on his face as he drifted to sleep.

 

Guyyyysss, I am SO sorry for the delay for this chapter. My mom wanted to take me shopping and such for makeup and what-not. But good thing, I had already written the layout of the story line for this chapter and the next after I had finished my test at school today. I don't know if I'll finish the next chapter by tonight, as I am exhausted from staying up last night to put up Chapter 7 and 8 last night, but I did it for you guys. Don't forget to comment your thoughts and possible improvements :3

 

love you guys ~Chey


	10. Confusing Sexual Orientation (Arcade Fluff)

Cas' P.O.V.

Castiel looked over to see his alarm clock. He shot up with excitement as he remember the offer Dean made the night before. A smile etched itself onto Cas' face as he pulled on some of his clothes and padded across the floor towards the kitchen for breakfast.

He sat at the bar-styled counter in his kitchen near the stove where Anna was cooking. She welcomed him with a toothy grin.

"Well good morning! You ready for your day with Dean?" she winked, flipping the pancakes and hearing them sizzle against the stove.

Castiel's smile faded as he cocked his head to the side in confusion and stitched his eyebrows together.

"Oh, well, Gabe told me. I guess Sam asked him to come along. Those two are getting along pretty well, aren't they?" she cleared up.

"Yea, I'd say they're really good friends," Cas winked at Gabe, who was sitting at the table on the opposite side of the room. He was met with a look that said shut the fuck up Castiel.

Castiel laughed and went ahead and grabbed some of the bacon that was on the counter next to the stove and stuffed it in his mouth. To his surprise, they were still excruciatingly hot and he quickly pulled it out of his mouth while huffing like a dragon. Gabe and Anna laughed, and Castiel shot them both a glare.

After breakfast, both Gabe and Castiel went to their rooms to get ready for the arcade.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you're okay with Gabe coming with us?" Dean wanted to be sure this was his brother's wish.

Sam nodded cheerfully, and the waitress came back to their table with their food.

"Okay, good. Just wanted to make sure," Dean said before biting almost savagely into his burger. He grunted with approval as he continued to eat it. Sam stared at him for a moment, somewhat disguisted, then began on his own food.

After they finished their food and milkshakes, they waited paciently for the reciept. Finally, the busty young girl came back to their table with two pieces of paper.

"Sign this one, and this one is for you to keep," she winked before swinging her hips as she walked away.

Dean smirked as he look at the number scribbled on the second copy of the reciept. "Thanks, no thanks," he muttered to himself before he ripped up the paper and drowned it in the grease left on his plate. Sam slurped the last of his milkshake while watching Dean do so.

After signing, he left the reciept on the table along with a couple bucks and got up from the table, looking over at Sammy. 

"You ready?" he asked.

Sam nodded his head, stuffing the last of his fries into his mouth and scooted to the end of the booth.

~~~~~

Finally, they pulled up to Castiel's house. Dean honked once and then another time a moment later. He could see Castiel and his baby brother shuffle out of the front door and step down the porch. Sam crawled over the center console into the back of the car. When the brothers approached the car, Gabe went into the back and Castiel slid into the passenger seat.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Dean asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

The boys in the back were giddy as they nodded, and Castiel smiled with a simple nod.

~~~~~~

Cas' P.O.V.

Castiel hadn't actually been to the arcade before. He had lived near it for years, but never really had anyone to go with, let alone invite him to tag along there. That is, until Dean. They pulled up to the building lined with flashing and blinking lights and a large neon sign. 

"We're here," before Dean could get the words out, the two boys in the back darted from their seats and into the arcade.

Dean chuckled, "Okay, ready to head in, Cas?" he looked over to the boy next to him. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Cas pulled out of the car and waited for Dean to make his way around his baby before heading inside.

Once they got inside, it was surprisingly dim. There were black lights everywhere, which you'd think that would make it seem very dark, but it was quite the opposite.

"Well, atleast there's no way I can lose you!" Cas chuckled as he lightly tugged at Dean's white shirt, proving his point. Dean's shirt was now illuminated with the glow of purple under the lights.

Dean looked down, grabbing his shirt at the end and pulling it from his body slightly. "Darn," he joked, "Oh, hey! A racing game, sweet! Cas come check this out!" He grabbed Castiel by the hand and dragged him to the game he mentioned before he had a chance to protest.

Castiel watched intriguingly as Dean raced in Mailbu with his dream car. After the race, Dean offered to have Cas take a turn, which he refused, as he much rather enjoyed watching Dean play. Dean nudged Cas and notioned for him to look behind him. When Castiel turned around, he was shocked at the sight before him.

Sam was riding in a different racing game, with a simulated waterski, and Gabe was riding in the back, arms wrapped around Sam's waist. Castiel's eyes widened before he turned back to face Dean. Dean chuckled, "Well, atleast they're having fun."

Castiel nodded and Dean went back to his racing game.

Dean's P.O.V.

After what seemed like an adrenaline-pumping race for his life, Dean looked up to find Castiel's eyes glued to the screen.

"Uhmm, Cas, you know you can go play some games. You don't have to sit here and watch me," Dean mentioned.

"No, I'm fine," Castiel reassured.

Dean got up from the game up looked around.

"You up for some Dance Dance Revolution?" Dean pointed at the machine in the middle of the arcade.

"I don't actually know how to dance, Dean," Castiel shrugged.

"You don't have to. Come on!" Dean encouraged.

"Fine," Castiel sighed.

Dean smiled in excitement and jogged over to the machine. When Castiel got up to the game, Dean already put in the credit and was simply waiting.

"What song do you want?" Dean asked as he scrolled through the selection.

"Whatever is good for you. I don't mind," Castiel spoke with a smile, just happy to be playing it with Dean.

"If you say so," Dean punched in a song and instantly it started as Dean stepped back onto the dancing platform.

Castiel eased when he noticed the song right away. The first words started at the same time as the arrows on the screen, and Castiel was frantic to keep up with Dean, who was way too good at this.

Don't stop, believin'

Hold on to that feeling.

The song seemed to know what Castiel was thinking. Halfway through the song, at the instrumental, the screen flashed SOLO DANCE. Break it down!

Dean was a natural, letting the music travel through him to his limbs and moved him perfectly in sync with the song. On the other hand, Castiel could barely keep from falling over on the platform. Finally, his legs gave out on him and he tripped. Thankfully, seeing as how Dean was oviously quick on his feet, he caught Cas, which left him in an awkward embrace.

Dean stared into Cas' widened eyes as he registered what had happened. Dean's gaze traveled from his eyes to his lips. Once Castiel held a calm expression, Dean leaned in and....

"Ready to go guys?" Gabe interrupted, tearing off a piece of cotton candy from the wand in his hand.

Dean was so startled he almost dropped Castiel, but thankfully Castiel jumped up at the sound of his baby brother and made his way over to him.

"Did you guys have fun?" Castiel asked as they made their way towards the door.

Dean shook his thoughts and jogged after them

~~~~

"Here, I'll walk you to the door, Gabe," Sam insisted as he opened the car door and let Gabe out on his side.

"Oh why thank you sir," Gabe jokingly bowed.

Sam folded his arm across his waist, "No problem, my lady," Sam winked.

Gabe playfully elbowed him. "Hey!" he fake-whined.

Sam smirked and followed up the steps after he shut the door.

After they made it to the porch, Castiel looked over to Dean in the driver's seat.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at school," Castiel sighed.

Dean smirked wickedly.

"Dean why--" Castiel was cut off by the crashing of his lips to Dean's.

He eased into it almost instantly and he wrung his fingers through Dean's hair and lightly tugged, earning a moan of approval from Dean. Dean opened one and and when he saw Sam heading back to the car, he pulled back. Castiel frowned at the lose.

"Bye Cas," Dean licked his lips and gave him a wink. 

Castiel smiled and his blush deepened. "See you at school."

Sam held his door open and took his seat once Castiel removed himself from the passenger seat.

Castiel got up to his porch and turned to wave before stepping inside.

"I saw that," Gabe smirked as he closed up the curtains by the door.

"Oh, shut up! Unless, of course, you want me to tell Anna about what I saw at the arcade," Castiel retorted with an evil smile.

"No! No, it's fine. Really!" Gabe rushed back towards his room.

Castiel smirked to himself before carrying himself back to his room to lay down.

 

I'm sorry for the long wait for the new update, but school was no and it started snowing, and seeing as Georgia rarely ever gets snow, I went outside for a while. To somewhat compensate, I tried to make this one longer and even sprinkled in some Sabriel. Anywho, I decided to share my snow pictures with you guys! Thanks for reading my story! Please comment any improvements or requests, I love you guys <3


	11. Lucifer Puts the 'Hell' in 'Hello'

Okay so this chapter takes place a couple of days after the arcade.

Cas' P.O.V.

Castiel returned back to his bedroom, some snacks from the kitchen in his hands. He leaned his back against his bedroom door and pushed it open. He turned around once in the room to gaze at the beutiful boy sitting on the floor with his back against the bed and his eyes on the television.

"You ready to get beat?" Cas questioned, sitting down and placing a big bag of chips between the two.

"Ha, in your dreams, Cas," Dean smirked, tossing a few chips into his mouth.

They both chose their characters. FIght! They both frantically used all sorts of combos, trying to outdo the other boy. After about a minute of Castiel trying to use Catwoman's whip, Dean finally beat him with a double batarang. Cas tossed his controller and stuffed more chips in his mouth and laid on his back.

"I told ya! I'm batman!" Dean cheered, pointing to the screen.

"I'll beat you one day, Dean Whinchester," Castiel promised.

"Maybe so, I'd love to see that," Dean smirked, looking over at Castiel, whose eyes were closed.

Dean rolled over onto Castiel, pinning him between his legs, and leaning down towards Castiel. Castiel opened his eyes in shock in the same moment as Dean pressed his lips to the soft, pale lips of Castiel. Castiel melted into the kiss and his eyes fluttered closed. Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands, and Castiel moved his from the floor and brought one up the small in Dean's back, and the other was placed along Dean's cheek. 

Castiel felt Dean's lip glide gracefully across his bottom lip, and he opened up to him, meeting their tongues. Soon, his tongue pulled back and he bit playfully at Castiel's bottom lip. Castiel groaned in pleasure as his arms pulled them closer together, needy for Dean's touch. Dean gladly obliged and pulled from Castiel's lips and lighlty nibbled on Castiel's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his jawline down his neck, and sucked lightly until a light pigment of pink and purple was visible.

Castiel felt his heart drop when he heard his bedroom slam against the wall and his brother stomped in. Dean was pulled straight off him, and he opened his eyes to find Lucifer holding Dean by the collar of his shirt and he was wildly grasping his arm to be freed.

"Lucifer, don't--" Castiel pleaded, but was cut off by Lucifer's harsh words.

"Don't kill this faggot? Tell me Castiel, why shouldn't I do just that?" Lucifer spat, tightening his hold on Dean, slightly cutting off his airway. Dean began to squirm under his hold and gasping for air.

Castiel got up from the floor and ran towards his brother. "Stop!" Castiel kneed his brother in the stomach and watched him fall to the floor. He crawled over to Dean, who was now curled up on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Dean, I-I'm so sorry!" Castiel cried.

He helped Dean off the floor, and helped him to the passanger seat of the Impala parked out front. Castiel jogged around the car and hopped into the driver seat and sped off, watching Lucifer run out of the house shaking his fists aggressively in the rearview mirror. Castiel drove back to Dean's house, and helped him down onto the couch. "Oh my god, what happened?" Sam gasped as Dean was placed on the couch, holding his own throat as he gasped for air.

"My, my brother attacked him. I-I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry," Castiel looked at the ground and caught sight of his own tear crashing onto the floor.

"It's okay, Cas, I don't blame you," Dean's voice sounded broken and edgy.

Castiel sat at the end of the couch near Dean's feet and slouched over with his face buried in his hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you near me. This always happens. Someone always gets hurt," Castiel sobbed.

There was silence that lingered around the room, until Castiel felt someone rubbing his back. 

"Cas, I'm glad you let me into your life. I don't care how messed up it is, I wanted to help you back in the garden, and I still do." Dean smiled, lifting Castiel's head by his chin and wiped his tears.

"I have to go home and face him, I can't hide here," Castiel got up and went over to the door.

"Understood, but if anything happens, just know you can always talk to me and our door is always open for you," Dean reassured. Sam nodded as he smiled to Castiel.

Castiel felt another warm tear slide down his cheek, a smile creeping up at the corner of his mouth. He turned and shut the door behind him.

~~~

"Castiel Novak! How dare you bring that boy into our house!" Naomi shouted at Castiel once he came through the door. Lucifer was standing behind her, with his arms crossed across his chest and a devilish smile upon his face.

"You were never supportive of me! Why can't you be more like Anna and Gabriel?" Castiel spat with a break in his voice.

"Well, the three of you are going to Hell," Lucifer's harsh words rang.

"See you there," Castiel remarked.

He could feel Lucifer's anger once his fist came across his face. Punch after punch, Castiel went limp and numb. He was curled on the floor, taking in all the brutal hits from his stronger brother. He didn't do anything to try to protect himself. 

It felt like forever when Lucifer finaly stepped away. He spat on the broken boy on the ground before growling, "Hopefully I just beat some sense into you, faggot."

Castiel stayed on the floor, as he had been beaten unconcious. Naomi just angrily looked over his body and stomped away.

~~~

"Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean gasped, taking Cas' face in his hand and tilting it from side to side.

"It's nothing," Castiel choked, swatting away Dean's hand.

"This isn't nothing, Castiel. You have to tell someone. Get out of there," Dean looked into Castiel's eye, which were swirling with fear and sadness. He just wanted to kiss away all the pain, but he knew that wouldn't do anything, especially when he wasn't with him.

"It won't change, Dean. They hate me. Telling someone isn't going to change anything," Castiel felt his tear roll down his cheek.

"Okay, you know what? You are staying at my house tonight, and tomorrow we are going over to get some of your house, because that is just fucked up, and I don't feel good leaving you with them. You deserve so much better," Dean demanded.

Castiel nodded, and he heard the bell ring. Dean and Castiel separated and went to their own classes.

Once the final bell rang, the three boys gathered in the parking lot next ot the Impala.

"Let's go," Dean spoke as they drove off back to their house.

 

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I got a bit of a writer's block and decided to go ahead and start on the spin-off, and if you're interested, it's on my profile, it's called "Fallen but not Broken." So, after talking to my friend, she helped me alot with the storyline for this chapter and I proably wouldn't have update for another couple of days if not for her. Thank you guys for reading, sorry this wasn't another happy, fluffy chapter like usual, but I felt like I needed to add some of a plot to the story. Please comment any criticisms or improvements. 

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	12. Sleepover

****Warning: Sexual Content****

"Dean, are you sure I should be here?" Castiel laid across the couch.

"I'm sure. My dad won't be back for quite a while, and I can't let you go home," Dean sat near Cas' hip, leaning over and running his thumb gently across Castiel's face, pulling back when he saw him wince at the touch.

"Okay, well thank you," Castiel beamed up at the boy.

"I told you, it's no problem," Dean got up and walked over to the light switch.

"Goodnight, Cas," Sam waved before disappearing into his room for the night.

"Goodnight," Cas called out before the door shut.

Dean moved his finger to prepare to release the darkness into the room.

"Dean?" Cas begged.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed.

"Do you mind if I," Castiel looked around the room nervously, "share the bed with you tonight?"

"Yea, sure," Dean laughed. He turned off the light and went over to the couch, grabbing Castiel's hand and guiding him to his room maneuvering around the pitch black room.

The bathroom light was turned on and the door was cracked, so Dean's bedroom was still dimly lit. Dean opened the door and kicked some clothes to one corner of his room and cleared off his bed.

"Dean," Castiel sat on the bed while Dean picked up, picking up a picture of a happy family, "What happened to your mom?"

Dean stopped, without peering in Castiel's direction, "She died."

"Oh," Castiel felt guilty asking, "I'm sorry."

"That's what everyone says, but it's okay. It was a long time ago," Dean continued picking up some things scattered across the room.

Castiel placed the picture gently back on the table. He snuggled down into the blankets and watched Dean shuffle around his room. Finally, Dean finished up 'cleaning' and laid down next to Cas. Cas could fell the warmth of Dean's body and couldn't help but blush at the memory of the first night this happened. Dean had saved him in that garden, and he was still here.

Castiel rolled over on his side so that he was facing Dean. To his surprise, Dean was already staring back at him.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered.

"Yes?" Dean answered.

"I dpn't want you to get hurt. Maybe I should just go home and we can both forget this ever happened," Castiel practically begged. He did favor Dean over his brother, but he knew he couldn't hide form him forever and when that day comes, it would be pretty.

"What? Cas, why would you do that?" Dean asked, completely in shock at what he just heard.

"I... Lucifer... he's done things, horrible things, to people I love. There's a reason I don't have any friends, Dean. I just don't want him to hurt you too. So, if we pretend that we don't know each other, maybe--" Castiel was interrupted by Dean's lips.

Castiel took a while, but he eventually eased into it. There was a sweetness to his lips that Cas just couldn't seem to get enough of. He didn't know what the two of them were classified as, but he knew that he was here, in the most beautiful's man bed, intertwined with him and he was okay with that.

Dean moved Castiel to his back, climbing on top of him, managing not to break the contact of their lips. Castiel moved his hands up to Dean's hips, and Dean moved his lips to Castiel's neck. Castiel moaned and his eyes shut with the touch. Without acknowledging himself, Castiel was reaching under Dean's shirt, and he was rubbing with one hand and peeling off his shirt with the other. Dean didn't protest as Cas pulled off Dean's shirt. Once it was thrown from the bed, it was Dean's turn. He leaned down, playing with the end of Castiel's shirt, trying to distract him as he removed it. 

Soon, they were just in their boxers and they were breathing heavily. Castiel had maneuvered the two of them so that he was on top with a restless Dean writhing under him, brushing their groins together oh so lightly. Lightly enough to satisfy the need for Cas' touch, but also leaving him wanting more. Castiel was kissing down Dean's chest and stopped right above his boxer line. He smirked down at the bulge and back up to Dean's eyes, which glew with a hint of lust and need.

Slowly, Castiel brought his hand to the line, sliding a finger and bringing it around the rim. Dean whined and urged him to continue. Happy to oblige,Castiel stuck his other hand in and wiggled Dean's boxers down inch by inch. Once they were off, Castiel quickly disposed of his own much quicker than he had done with Dean's and they got down to business.

Dean was still under Cas, his light touch now becoming a harsh shove of hips and groins together. Stiff skin on stiff skin, and their breaths becoming heavy huffs as they both rode closer to their climaxes. Dean was trying to turn over with his back to Cas, invitingly, but Cas stopped him. 

"Not this time," Cas pleaded, he was still new to this sort of thing.

Dean nodded and kept on with what they had been doing. It wasn't long before the climax was reached. It was Cas first, which was almost a given, Dean thought. It was only moments until Dean came to the same ending.

Catching their breaths, Dean leaned up to Castiel's ear ad whispered hoarsely, "I won't ever leave you, no matter what."


	13. Time to go Home

Chapter 13: Time To Go Home 

Castiel awoke from the sunlight peering in through the blinds on the windows. He was shocked momentarily, forgetting where he was, before a warm body rolled over onto his. He smiled down at the beautiful boy and ran his finger's through Dean's hair.

"Good morning," he cooed.

Dean wearily lifted his head, eyes mostly closed and a smile forming on his lips, "Good morning, angel."

Castiel loved the smile on his face, he looked so cute when he first got up in the morning. That morning voice too, sounded so rapsy and sexy Castiel thought. He wish he could spend every night with him just to be able to wake up to him like this every morning, it's like having a dream right after waking up from one. Castiel couldn't get enough of Dean, and it was starting to eat at him that he hadn't confessed this.

"I love you," Castiel whispered, pulling Dean closer to him.

"I love you, too, Castiel," Dean spoke softly.

Castiel smiled. He had thought for so long that he would never get to hear anyone say that, and now he was hearing it from the only person he could return it to. Castiel snuggled down into the tangle of sheets with Dean and they stayed like that for most of the morning. Neither of them had realized that they were still undressed from the events of last night. So when Dean went to hold Cas' waist, he noticed and practically blushed.

"Uhh, Cas?" Dean looked into blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed.

"We should probably get dressed, we have school," Dean reminded.

Castiel's eyes popped wide open as he glanced at the alarm clock past Dean and jumped out of the bed, seeing as they had thirty minutes to get ready. His face turned red as he looked down at himself and saw he wasn't dressed at all. He looked over to Dean, who was sitting there licking his lips as he looked Castiel up and down.

"Hey, is it okay if I borrow some clothes? I didn't exactly plan to come over," Castiel trailed off.

Dean nodded and walked over to his dresser, not even attempting to cover himself. He threw some clothes on the bed before heading over to the door to the bathroom on the other side of his bathroom with an outfit in his arms.

"Pick whatever you want, leave whatever is left over on the bed, I'll get it later," Dean shut the door to the bathroom to change.

"Thanks," Castiel called out.

He looked over the clothes on the bed. Cas grabbed a pair of black boxers, a black button-up shirt, some acid wash jeans, and one of the many ACDC shirts Dean had laid out. He had just finished changing when Dean had walked out, now fully dressed. Dean beamed at the other boy, scanning him up and down.

"What?" Castiel blushed at the attention.

"You just look really sexy in my clothes," Dean smirked.

Dean walked over to his bed, passing Cas - grabbing his ass in the process - and threw his bookbag over his shoulder. "Ready to get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure. Just lemme grab my bag," Castiel made his way to the backpack on the floor near the desk. When he turned around, he caught Dean's eyes lingering on his ass. "Geez, Dean, can you get enough," he teased.

Dean looked up at him and winked, "Come on, let's go."

They headed down the hall and into the kitchen. Dean threw his book bag down and started ruffling through the refrigerator and the cabinets. Sam followed down the hall minutes later and plopped himself down in a chair.

"What's for breakfast?" Sam asked, filing through some papers in his bag.

"How about some bacon and omelets?" Dean picked up the egg carton.

"Sure," Sam shrugged.

"Sounds fine," Castiel stated.

Dean made breakfast and they all sat down and ate. Afterwards, the three of them piled into the Impala and rode to school.

~~~

School was over now, and Castiel was heading to his locker. He looked through his various books and notes, exchanging what he didn't need for what he did and tossing them into his bag. When he went to close his door, he jumped. Dean was leaning against the locker next to Cas', smirking at him when he jumped.

"Hiya Cas," Dean chuckled.

"God, Dean, you scared me!" Castiel whined.

"I noticed," Dean laughed.

The two of them walked out into the parking lot to the Impala. Dean held the door open for Cas, but was shocked when he declined his offer.

"I have to go home, Dean," Castiel sighed.

"Well, can I at least give you a ride home?" Dean looked a bit sad over Cas' refusal.

"Alright, I suppose that's fine," Castiel shrugged.

Castiel ducked into the car and Dean shut the door. He slid over the hood of the car to his side and did the same. It was only a few mere seconds before Sam showed up in the back seat.

~~~

"Bye, Cas," Dean leaned over to his side to kiss him on the lips.

"Ew!" Sam interrupted.

The two boys pulled away, smiling at each other.

"See you," Castiel waved as he stepped out.

Dean waited until he could see Castiel shut the front door and wave from the window before he started down the road towards his house.

~~~

Castiel rushed up to his room, hoping to not run into Lucifer. Thankfully, Gabriel stopped by his room to inform him that Luci was out at the moment. Great, I have some time then Castiel thought. 

"So, Gabe, you and Sam?" Castiel wondered.

"What about us?" Gabe squinted at his brother.

"How do I say this gently?" Castiel rubbed his chin.

"Say what gently?" Gabe grew curious.

"Have you tapped that yet?" Castiel tried to speak with a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Ha, I wish," Gabe brushed off.

"Oh, is that so?" Castiel grew only slightly more serious.

" 'Tis very true, my brother," Gabe joked, "Have you tapped it yet?"

Castiel did that oh, what? pffft, no nervous cough, "Maybe."

"Dude!" Gabriel nudged his brother playfully, "Nice!"

"Yea, yea," Castiel did the white girl hair flip jokingly.

"Anyway, I have to go do my homework. Good talk," Gabriel smiled.

"Okay, have fun," Cas teased.

His brother left his room and Castiel was now left in his room alone to think of what would happen when Luci got home--

Castiel was cut off in his own thoughts as he heard the front door open and slam shut.

Luci's home.


	14. Luci's Home

Chapter 14: Luci's Home

Castiel's heart raced as he heard heavy footsteps carry up the stairs. As it neared his room, he debated just crawling out his window, but he knew he would have to deal with this sometime. The footsteps carried closer to the door, and stopped.

Castiel gasped sharply when his doorknob began to rattle. He was surprised to hear a soft voice call out to him.

"Hey, Cas," Luci called, "Will you let me in?"

Castiel was slightly confused, but went to let his brother in, "Yes, brother."

Lucifer made his way to Castiel's bed and sat down, staring up at his brother with the trademark Novak blue eyes. 

"What is it?" Castiel cocked his head at the suddenly friendly boy on his bed.

"We need to talk," Lucifer patted on the spot on the bed next to him.

Castiel hesitantly sat down, "About what?"

"You know what," Lucifer scowled, then coughed, going back to trying to sound soft, "I think you should go to a gay conversion camp."

"Why do I need to do that?" Castiel was appalled that he would even suggest something, but he wasn't surprised.

"Because you are in a relationship with a man and it's wrong!" Lucifer outbursted.

"That's none of your concern!" Castiel returned with the same level of anger.

"You are my brother, and I care about you," Lucifer looked straight into Cas' eyes, resting his hand on Cas' shoulder, "I want to see you get help."

"I don't need help! I am happy as is, and you need to learn to respect that if you truly love me!" Castiel shrugged off Lucifer's hand.

"You're not allowed to be happy like this! You can't love a man, that's not what God intended!" Lucifer was becoming impatient, standing in front of Cas at this point.

"Who are you? How do you know God's word? Newsflash, you aren't a fucking angel, so stop trying to run everyone's life!" Castiel raised from his bed to meet his brother's level.

Castiel could see the anger, frustration, and betrayal glaze over his brother's eyes. He was too distracted by trying to stare down his brother that he didn't notice the fist piercing through the air and into the side of his face. He was knocked clean onto the floor, holding his jaw, which he thought might've been broken. He looked up at his brother just in time to see another bone-white clenched fist coming straight into his face.

Punch after punch flew into Castiel's body. Once he was crippled on the floor, surrounded by his own blood, he was too low to the ground to punch effectively, so Lucifer began to kick him. Castiel had lost count after the third tooth flew from his mouth and onto the floor. Soon, he had lost so much blood that he began to become very drowsy. He felt his eyelids flicker open and closed slowly.

Everything was going black and just before he passed out, he saw Gabriel and Anna storm into the room. Gabriel was holding Lucifer back, and Anna rushed over to Cas' limp body. They were talking, but their voices were muffled and sounded like buzzing in Castiel's ears. Without another second passed, his eyes gave up and he closed his eyes.

~~~

Castiel woke up to the sound of a machine constantly beeping. He scanned the room, realizing he was in a hospital. Tubes everywhere, bags of mysterious liquids leading into his veins, and the faint hint of death in the air. He was happy to find his loving brother and sister waiting by his bed when he came to.

"How are you, Castiel?" Anna leaned forward, rubbing Castiel's hand.

"I feel hurt," Castiel grabbed his stomach.

"They said you were fine, but you will need a new liver. They are looking for a donor right now," Gabriel informed.

"Oh," Castiel looked down at his hand.

"It'll be okay, we'll be here through every step," Anna beamed between her two brothers.

"Thank you," Castiel showed a broken smile to the two family members that sat next to his hospital bed. 

Castiel remembered the events that unraveled before he went out, so he questioned, "Where's Lucifer?"

"We don't know. We went to call 911 and when we came back, he was gone. He got in his car and left," Anna never let her hand shift from it's position over Castiel's.

The doctor stepped in.

"What's up, doc?" Gabriel joked.

Anna elbowed him in the side while keeping a nervous smile, "Did you find a liver yet, doctor?"

"Not yet. There is a list and there's no way I can push your brother up it, I'm sorry," the doctor looked from his clipboard and up to the family.

"How long do you think I have?" Castiel croaked, swallowing hard.

"If we can't get you a liver within the next few days," the doctor flipped through some papers on the clipboard, "it will probably take 10 days for you to die of liver failure."

"Wow, you don't sugar-coat, do you?" Gabriel scoffed.

The doctor announced that he had other patients to see and he'd come back to us for updates. He escorted Anna and Gabriel from the room, seeing as visiting time was over for the day. Once Cas was alone, he looked around for his phone. He lifted himself from the bed, grabbing the bag stand connected to him by a tube, and used it to hold himself up and make his way across the room, wincing and holding his torso.

He finally reached a pile of his clothes cleaned and neatly folded on top of a chair. He flicked the clothes off the chair until he found a bag with all the stuff that was on his person the time he was omitted to the hospital. Inside, the contents were his phone, a chapstick, about five spare bucks, and a crumpled up note he got from his teacher. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and checked it for any messages.

Sure enough, 3 missed calls and 7 texts.

Hey

Cas?

Hello?

Oh my god, I saw the news, are you okay?

Cas, please answer!

This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let you go.

They told me you were okay. Please call me as soon as you can.

They were all from Dean, of course. Castiel plopped himself down on the bed before carefully dialing Dean's number. It only rang once before a boy with a panicked voice sounded from the other side of the line.

D: Cas?

C: Yes, hello, Dean. I'm fine.

D: Are you okay? 

C: I'm in the hospital, just woke up. 

D: Oh thank god, I thought I lost you.

C: About that, I have something to tell you.

D: Sure, anything.

C: My liver is in really bad condition and they can't push me up the donor list. They said I have 10 days, give or take.

D: I can't lose you! We'll find a way!

C: Dean, there is no other way. Please, just let it go. Just give me the best last days.

D: *sighs* Okay, Cas. Look, I never got to tell you this, but, I love you.

C: I, I love you too. 

D: I'm coming to see you.

C: Visiting hours are over for today, you'll have to come tomorrow.

D: Will do, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.

C: I love you too, Dean *chuckes* Ow. I have to go.

D: Bye, Cas.

C: Goodbye, Dean.

Castiel set the phone down on the bed side table, holding his torso. He felt an intense burning in his chest and it felt like his core was on fire. He pushed away the pain and laid down, forcing his eyes shut. In all honesty, part of him wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Just wait 10 days Castiel thought bitterly.


	15. I Would Give You My Heart, but Would You Settle?

Chapter 15: I Would Give You My Heart, But Would You Settle

Castiel woke up the next day in serious pain. He felt like he was being burnt at the stake, but the fire was set inside his body and melted his organs. He had managed to sleep through a good portion of the morning, so he woke up to two smiling faces next to his bed.

"Good morning," Anna smiled.

Castiel looked around the room, noticing something was missing, "Where's Dean?"

"He'll be here later, he wanted to get you something," Anna rubbed Castiel's arm.

"We brought you some breakfast!" Gabe tried to changed the subject.

"Oh!" Anna pulled away only to retrieve something from her bag.

"You didn't have to--" Castiel started.

"Come on, have you seen the hospital food, of course we had to!" Anna laughed, turning back to give Cas the breakfast they had prepared for him.

"Well, thank you two," Castiel smiled as he retrieved the food and set it on the bedside table.

The doctor stepped in and called Gabe and Anna out into the hallway. With them gone, Castiel takes the time to check his phone, but for some reason he doesn't see a text from Dean at all today. He searches his phone again, still no notifications. The three of them stepped back in, Anna and Gabe looked a mix of happy and depressed.

"It turns out we have a liver for you." the doctor announced proudly.

"Wow, that was fast," Castiel placed his phone on the table and looked up at the doctor.

"Yes, well," the doctor placed his hand nervously on the back of his neck, "something came up, and someone offered their liver for donation."

"Great, when's the operation?" Castiel smiled.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Novak," the doctor informed.

"Okay, just let me send someone something," Castiel happily picked up his phone.

To: Dean

Dean, they found me a liver! I'm going to be fine! Please get here soon! :D I'll be going into surgery now, but I'll text back you when I can.

Castiel tapped send and told the doctor he was ready.

"Very well then, take these," the doctor handed him a couple of pills that would put him into sleep while they operated.

He popped them in his mouth and swallowed the water that Gabriel had handed him. He laid down, closed his eyes, waiting for them to take affect.

Anna kissed his forehead, "We love you, Cassie."

~~~

When Castiel woke up, Anna, Gabe, and the doctor were all standing over him.

"He seems fine. The surgery went smoothly," the doctor made notes on his paperwork, "I'll leave you to tell him."

Castiel cocked his head as the doctor left the room, "Tell me what?"

Anna's gaze dropped to the floor, "About this," she pointed to his fresh surgical scar.

"My liver?" Castiel grew curious.

Anna and Gabe both nodded. They hoped he had pieced it together, but when it was obvious he hadn't, they had to hint more.

"Someone donated it to you on their death bed," Gabriel spoke.

"Well, why would they do that for someone that they don't know?" Castiel cocked his head.

"That's the thing, Cas," Anna went on, "he did know you."

Castiel felt his heart drop. He didn't want to hear the next part, he knew who it was. Gabe and Anna picked up on his changes and knew nothing else needed to be explained on the mystery man's identity.

"He was on his way to see you," Gabe tuned in, "He was rammed down by a car, he begged them to give you his liver when he knew he wouldn't make it. It was his last wish."

Castiel felt tears pour form his eyes, "Do they know who it was that hit him?"

Gabriel looked to Anna, hoping that he didn't have to be the bearer of all the bad news. Thankfully, she took over, "They believed it to be a red honda civic. They traced the liscence plate, and it came back to a," Anna paused, "Lucifer Novak."

Castiel couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to feel. He was supposed to die, then his lover was killed by his brother, and he was now carrying the liver of his precious Dean Winchester. He just wanted to walk straight over to the window and just walk out of it.

"They have him arrested and he is being pushed for murder charges," Gabe explained.

Castiel just nodded. He couldn't talk, there was a huge knot in the back of his throat, keeping him from vomiting any words. The only one he wanted to talk to right now was gone, and he couldn't grasp the idea of the situation.

"The doctor gave us this," Anna held a small black box, "It was on him at the time, they figured it was for you."

Cas opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring, he was going to propose.

"It came with this note," Anna handed him a letter.

Castiel opened it gently, and read it again and again.

Dear Cas,

Look, I love you. This whole thing, I wish we could have met earlier, so I could have known you longer. You said to give you 10 more days worth living, and I figured, why not spend it married? I know, it's stupid, but a guy can dream, right? Anyway, hopefully the doctor will let you leave the hospital so we can go everywhere together. I want to take you on a trip, and I know it's cliche and taboo, but we can stop in Las Vegas and tie the knot. If not, that's okay, I understand. Just know, no matter what your answer is, I still love you and I'll be with you always, even until your last breath.

Will you marry me?

Tears stained the paper as Castiel read over the question over and over again. 

"Yes," he hoarsely whispered as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

He picked up the note again.

I'll be with you always.

Castiel shed a tear as he moved his fingers to the surgical scar on his torso.

... until your last breath.


End file.
